The Angels Are Sad (SupernaturalDoctorWho)
by Amelia Moon - HetaliaUSUKcp
Summary: Castiel has gone missing, a single phone call sends the boys against something they haven't faced before; and thought they never pernatural one shot: DeanXCastiel, with a crossover of Doctor Who with the weeping angels. I may possibly make this something more, but I'm just throwing some ideas out in this. Enjoy :3 There's no set period in the supernatural timeline


_**Castiel has gone missing, a single phone call sends the boys against something they haven't faced before; and thought they never would... **_

_**Supernatural one shot: DeanXCastiel, with a crossover of Doctor Who with the weeping angels. I may possibly make this something more, but I'm just throwing some ideas out in this. Enjoy :3**_

_**There's no set period in the supernatural timeline where this occurs, chose whatever makes the most sense to you!**_

_**Also this is my first Supernatural fanfiction, please give feed back! And please review if I should do more or not, I would like to make this a SuperWhoLock thing, let me know if I should please!Thank you!**_

_**((For those unfamiliar with Weeping Angels: one of the deadliest predators in the galaxy, weeping angels are an ancient race of stone statues. They are protected by the ultimate defense mechanism- a quantum lock- and can only move when they aren't being observed. They feed off temporal energy, zapping their victims back into the last and consuming the energy from the years they would of lived. Without food, they starve and crumble.))**_

Around him, it seemed, nothing at all. Just darkness.

What even happened? Where was he now? He remembered being with Sam and Dean... in the cemetery was it? Yes, that's right. They were in a cemetery, finishing a job, when he thought he saw someone moving... He saw someone move... and now he was here.

He tried to stumble to his feet, only to fall once again, his blade falling from his coat pocket and crashing on the floor. He looked around, trying to make out anything through the darkness. He stumbled up again, finally onto his feet he tried to run. Through the blackness of the room, at least he assumed it was a room, he ran until he couldn't anymore. His hands out forward, he reached for anything in front of him.

He felt a flat wall in front of him. He glided his hands across it, searching for anything but the wall. He felt a small crack in the wall, then a door knob, surprising the door was unlocked. He turned it and went through, the cracks of light blinding him. He covered his eyes with his arm before getting used to it and looking once more. Around him, the remains of an abandoned building. It all seemed empty, crackling walls and creaky floorboards, the only light came from the moon through the cracks in the windows that weren't covered by wooden planks. He could see furniture covered in white sheets that had faded out from the amount of dust sitting on them for the last...couple years.

He walked through the building more, trying to avoid bumping into the multiple chairs and covered statues, accidently stepping on a sheet and pulling it off one of them. He continued walking though until he found the next door, opening it to find a statue right in front of him. He moved back startled by the grey stoned figure, its hands thrown up to show its clawlike fingernails. Its mouth wide open, is teeth almost like one of the vampires they had hunted before. Its eyes...

He moved back into the room, turning around to see if there was another exit. His eyes roamed across the room, wall to wall, trying to see something else in the darkened room. His eyes quickly came back to the center though, when only the sheet remained in the middle of the room.

He panicked, turning back around to see the statue right behind him, its hands close enough to grab his head. He quickly moved away, turning once more he found the one under the sheet, the one that was made as an angel. Both of them in some kind of attack position. He quickly ducked under the two and ran for the door that was cleared of the one, only to find a stair case where one more stood, only its hands covered it's face.

He backed up once again, then checked the room behind him- the statues were already at the door! He took a jump onto the staircase, avoiding the one on the stairs by going up instead of down. He looked back; one was already behind him!

He followed the stairs up to another floor where a door cracked open, he took the chance and ran inside. There, nothing but an empty room. He closed the door behind him, hoping that would at least give him time to figure out what was happening. He grabbed the blade from his coat, maybe this could do something? He looked around through his coat more, trying to find anything else to help. His phone! He flipped his phone open, the light dim from never charging. He quickly dialed the person he knew could help, Dean Winchester.

The phone rang as he heard some kind of scratching sound, not possibly from the angels! He looked around as the lights started to flicker, he tried looking for another way out, a window at least!

The phone came up to the answer machine, he quickly hung up and called again. This time, the lights went out completely. He ran into the connecting back room, hoping to get away from the door. The phone call came through, and Dean's voice soon was heard from the other end.

"Dean," Castiel said. The lights flickered on once again, he froze in utter fear.

Around him, at least ten statues of angels, all with their head in their hands... but not for long.

"Cas, where have you been?" He could hear Dean say.

"Dean, I'm alone and I can't get out of here." Castiel said. "I need your help, I'm surrounded by these- angels- they're statues but they can move. I can't get away from them." The lights flickered once again, the angels all looked toward him. "Dean they moved, they're looking at me now."

This had Dean's attention.

Dean sat on another hotel bed, sitting up and listening to Castiel's every word. Next to him, Sam on the laptop, searching on behalf of their latest hunt.

"Okay, Cas, are you hurt? Look around you what do you see, look past the statues." Dean gulped as he heard Castiel breathe heavily. "Or what do the statues look like, give me info here." Sam's attention was caught, looking toward his brother waiting for any news on what was happening. Dean looked toward Sam as well, giving him a look of "something isn't right Sammy" that was exchanged way too often.

"They're grey statues, all of them are angels. I-I don't know what they are, I don't know where I am. Its abandoned. It's old and dirty and- there's nothing here but them." He could hear Cas say. Dean went to say something but Cas only continued blurting out as much as he can, "Dean they're coming after me. I look away, they're closer. They keep getting closer."

"Okay Cas, get away, try to get away." Dean told him, then looked toward Sam, "Look up moving angel statues, they move whenever you look away."

Sam typed in everything Dean said into the search engine as fast as he could. Several things came up, he clicked on the one that looked truthful enough.

"Cas use your angel magic, pop out of there or something."

"I can't, nothing works, not even my blade. I tried stabbing one and it didn't do anything."

"Okay okay just hang on." He looked toward Sam, who may of found some answers.

"I think he's with these things called weeping angels." He read.

Frustration grew within Dean, "Sam how do you kill them?"

"Um," he searched the page more. Dean continued to stay on the phone, but fear started to arise in him as he heard Cas begin to struggle on the other end. Dean shot a look toward Sam for any information. "Ok here! It says they can't move if you look at them, and if they look at each other they can basically never move again."

"Did you hear that Cas?"

"Yes. I can't look at all of them, there's too many. I look at one and another moves, how do I get them to look at each other?" Cas said. Dean looked over to Sam again as he quickly looked down the page. Dean stayed on the phone, listening to Cas struggle to move around and get away.

"Cas, do you know where you are at all?" Dean said as Sam continued to search.

"I don't." He simply replied. "Dean they surrounded me, I can't get away anymore. The lights keep flickering and they move closer."

"Okay just hang on Cas, Sammy's looking." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "You hear me just hang on, don't hang up cause we're gonna-"

"The lights aren't-"

"Cas?" Dean could hear ear piercing screeches coming from the other end, Castiel's grunting being cut off by the screeching again and again. Dean took the phone away from his ear but tried to keep it close as Cas tried to speak again.

"Dean they're-" he tried to say, "I'm scared."

"Cas don't hang up! Just keep trying to get away, Cas just-"

"Dean I-"

The screeching became unbearable, the sounds of small giggles and more screeching cut Castiel's voice off before he could utter another word. Dean almost dropped the phone, keeping it away from his ear as the sounds actually started to give him a head ache. Sam looked up toward his brother, never being able to find anything, with the worried and concerned look that also happened R be exchanged way too much.

The phone hit a dial tone, completely disconnected, just after a type of voicemail voice spoke: "We're sorry, the phone number you are trying to reach has been disconnected and removed from service."

Dean slowly closed his phone and looked up toward Sam, breathing somewhat heavily out of the fear his friend was truly gone.

"Maybe we can... Pray and he'll come back, you know, he does that." Sam suggested but Dean stayed silent. "Or we can follow what happened, we can find out where he was. He disappeared at the cemetery right? That's when popped out of our sight and we thought it was just Cas being Cas but maybe we can go back and-"

"What does that page say?" Dean cut his brothers blabbering off. Sam looked back down at the screen.

"Um well, they may or may not be aliens and um-"

"Aliens? Seriously Sammy?"

"Look I'm just reading what the page says." He said and then looked at the screen again. "It says they're aliens who have this defense mechanism, that if someone looks at them they can't move but they also can't be destroyed. If the person looks away, they move extremely fast. They tap you back in time and then absorb all the energy of the time you would of lived here..." He looked up to see Dean's unhappy face as he heard the information. "The only way to get them to stop is if they look at each other, which is extremely difficult cause they move with their eyes covered, their eyes are almost always covered until they attack and feed. But if they look at each other, they cannot move until some outside force moves them..."

"Why would they go for Cas though?"

"Maybe angel stuff?... Or even his vessel's life span?... Unlimited- I have no idea."

"So is he alive?"

"I think so, just not in this period of time I-"

"What do we do?" Dean asked. Sam didn't want to, but he could only shrug his shoulders, he had nothing to say. "Do we go find him? Where do we start what do we even- Sammy. I don't know what to do."

"We can try to do something though."

"Yeah but... Where do we even start?"


End file.
